


New Start pt.5

by music_is_my_drug



Series: New Start [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_my_drug/pseuds/music_is_my_drug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is leaving is family behind to move with his cousin and aunt. he never believed in love at first sight but could she be the one that changes his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Start pt.5

“Louis, I’m scared. I don’t want to move to Bradford.” My cousin had said to me. “Look on the bright side Haz; you’ll be closer to me!” I say trying to cheer the lad up. “Lou, you’re really not that far from me now.” This boy was so damned stubborn. “Technically, Bradford is closer to Doncaster than Cheshire.” I say back to him. He laughs into the receiver and I know I had won this one. We talk for a bit longer then he had to go and help his mum pack for their move. I was excited for them; it was going to be a new start they both needed.

I lay in bed and listened to another of my mum and dad’s arguments, this seemed to be happening more often lately. The next day after school my parents sat me down and told me that they had decided to get a divorce. I should have seen this coming but it was still a shock and I was heartbroken to hear this is what they have decided. I helped mum tell my sisters seeing as I was the oldest. That night my sisters all camped out in my room and for once I didn’t mind everyone being there, I needed the company as much as they did. The next few months were hard on everyone in the family. I confided a lot in Harry, he’s been through this with his parents so he could understand and it was nice to have that. He also talked to me a lot about his move. 

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lyin’ on the floor, surrounded, surrounded. My phone was going off and I scrambled to get to it, it was Harry. “Hey Haz, how was the first day in the new school?” I ask as I answer. “It wasn’t as bad as I had thought it to be.” He admits. “Really, shocking.” I say sarcastically. “Whatever Lou.” “So, tell me. What happened? Any cute guys there?” “Shh, LOU! I still haven’t told my mum.” He exclaims. “I thought you were going to tell her, Harry what happened?” “I chickened out. I’m still nervous about how she’ll react and yeah there are actually.” He says. I can hear him smiling through the phone showing those dimples I was always jealous of. “Oh! Tell me, tell me, tell me!” He laughs and tells me about his day and this Liam character. “I don’t know, I mean he’s really nice and he has that protective thing that you know I find attractive. Even though you and I both know I can protect myself. Goodness not to mention his eyes such a light brown, you can get lost in those things! Mmm, and those lips ugh!” “Man sounds like you really have the hots for this guy.” I say chuckling at the way he talked about him. “I do but, I think he’s already got a boyfriend.” His voice fell with those words. “What makes you think that?” “It’s just him and Niall are practically joined at the hip and they just seem like they are together.” “I’m sorry Haz. What about this Zayn guy? He sounds like a guy for you too.” “Yeah, but I don’t think he’s gay Lou.” He sighs into the phone. “Well I’ll just have to see about that!” I say changing the subject. “Yeah…wait what?!” “You heard me.” “You’re coming up here?” “Yup, I’ll be there this weekend!” I tell him. What he doesn’t know is that I’ll be living with them for a while. With everything going on with us boys our mums had talked and decided that it might be good for us to be together for more support. “YAHOO!! I’m so happy right now! I can’t wait to see my favorite cousin. It seems like it’s been too long.” “Agreed, I love my sisters but I can only handle so many girls before they start to drive me nuts!” “This is true. Your sisters can be a bit much some times.” He chuckles. “Yeah, hey I’ve got to go, still have lots to do before I can leave this weekend.” I tell him. “Okay, I’ll see ya in a few days.”

After getting off the phone with Harry I sit down on my bed and look around my room. There were boxes and suitcases and papers everywhere, my room was a disaster. I can’t believe I’m actually going to do this, I can’t believe I’m leaving my sisters and mum when I feel they need me the most. The tears start to fall from my eyes and this time I just let them. I was home alone for a few more hours and I needed to cry. I’ve been holding it all in for the sake of my sisters and mum, but my dam finally broke and it was overdue. I didn’t hear the front door or my bedroom door open and I jump when I feel someone get in the bed with me. I turn to see my mum, with a weak smile on her face. “I’m sorry mum.” I choke out over my tears. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for boo-bear.” She coos as she takes me in her arms and holds me as I finish crying.

Today was the day I leave, it was the day I moved to Bradford with my aunt and cousin. I was both excited and sad, both for the obvious reasons. I give everyone hugs goodbye and then go see my dad before I leave. After I visit with my dad for a few I make one last stop to fill up before I hit the road for my hour drive. As I’m filling up the gas tank I look up and I swear I stopped breathing, she was absolutely gorgeous. She looks up and we lock eyes and I feel as if I could kill myself for leaving Doncaster now. Her eyes were the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen and her smile was breathtaking. Why must I see you now? She gives me one last look and smile before getting in her car and driving away. It took everything in me not to get in my car and follow her to wherever it is she was going. As I drove along this girl was all I could think about, I was never one to believe in the whole love at first sight thing but this girl had changed my mind. The only good thing about this move now seemed to be I had Harry to talk to about these things. He was going to beat me for not talking to her or getting her number, Hell I was beating myself up for it! 

I’m finally here and that short drive seemed to have taken longer than a freaking hour! It was time to tell Harry the truth about me staying and tell him about the girl that I couldn’t seem to get out of my head. I pull up to the house and neither of their cars was there, which was funny because they both knew I was coming. Just then my phone goes off and it was my aunt telling me she had to work late and it was just going to be me and Harry for dinner. I tell her it was fine but, decide to hold off on telling her that her son wasn’t home and I was already here, I would call him first. “Hello?” He answered and I can tell he was out somewhere I can hear people talking in the background. “Hey, where are?” I ask. “I’m out at lunch with Liam and Niall. Why, what’s up?” “Lunch sounds good; I am quite hungry after making that drive.” “Holy Shit! I totally forgot, I’m sooooo sorry.” He cries. I knew he was just excited to be out with Liam. “It’s alright Haz, really.” I say with a laugh. “I feel awful. We are at Friday’s. Lunch is on me when you get here.” “Oh, well in that case I’ll be there very shortly.” I hang up and make my way to the restaurant I was excited to meet Liam and see if he and Niall were really together or if my cousin had a chance with him.

I get the restaurant and Harry introduces everyone and after ordering we talk and I get to know the two boys a bit better. “Shit!” Niall mumbles. “What’s the matter mate?” I ask. “Zayn is here.” He says. Harry and Liam look up to see him as well. “I thought he wasn’t being an ass anymore?” I ask. Niall looked at me with a surprised expression; I just nod my head in Harold’s direction. “He’s not which makes it even harder.” He almost whines. “Makes what harder?” asked harry confused now. Liam and Niall share a look and then Niall takes a deep breath. “I have a huge crush on the guy.” He says shyly. Harry and I just look at each other and then back at the two boys across from us. This was music to my cousin’s ears and I could tell he was trying hard not to smile too hard. “Really, I thought you and Liam…I…” Harry was having difficulty forming words so I did it for him. “We are kind of surprised to hear that, Niall. We thought you and Liam were a couple.” I say. Liam laughs. “We get that all the time.” He confesses. “So you guys don’t care that I’m gay?” asked Niall. “No, that would be very hypocritical of us. Seeing as I am gay myself.” Harry says with a smile on his face. I look over at Liam and I can see that he was a bit flushed in the cheeks, he was happy to hear this. Niall took another look over to where Zayn was sitting. “I wish…wait I didn’t know he was with Eleanor.” The rest of us look to see the girl and I gasped for air. It was her; it was the girl I had only saw a few short hours ago.


End file.
